


Just a job

by Woman_with_no_name



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female hitman, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_with_no_name/pseuds/Woman_with_no_name
Summary: Reader is a female hitman hired by Lalo. But as always, Lalo has a lot more in store for her.This will be a three part fic.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Original Female Character(s) ×
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Lalo guy. He's something...
> 
> Wrote this as fast as I could, felt "inspired". Writting the next part atm!

I pulled over. Weird place to meet I thought. A small mexican diner? Really? Are these guys amatures? There was a parking lot right next to it so decided to wait there. I was quite early, the sun was just starting to set. Even tho I liked sand, the sun...The sun I hated, a lot. My skin didn't like it to be precise. I dressed casual, a black t-shirt, and black jeans, this was only the first meeting, I'll only get the name of my target. Then, the hard part begins.  
"Hey."  
I flinched.  
"Hey. You Swarotski?"  
"Who's asking?" - I casualy asked through my Ray bans. My eyes hated the sun too. "Im Nacho. Lalo is inside." - a bald guy in a bright red shirt backed away from my car, slowly.  
"Nacho, Lalo, I assume theres a Taco too? "- I snickered. Hey, they need me. So I can at least have some fun.  
" Close." - Nacho Said, leaning against the Hood of his car.  
I exited my Mustang. Oh how I love that car. One of the good things about this job. I guess the sinines of the car at least reflects some of the dirt on my soul.  
Nacho started walking, I was close behind him. He didnt look like some of the other guys I worked for. He was calm, nice even. Weird.  
Following behind him, we entered the diner. It was empty. Just faint voices were coming from the kitchen.  
I sat don't at the first table in the middle. I took my shades off. Clients I work with appreciate eye contact, and so do I. Crossed my arms and waited.  
Nacho was just about to sit down in the booth next to the table when a voice from the kitchen called.  
"Nacho!" "I need five more minutes. Is this Swarotski guy here?"

Nacho finally took his seat ,looked at me and then said loudly "He's here"  
I gave him a slight smirk. Stuff like this happened all the time. Not many would expect a woman as a hitman but my reputation held up well. That's why I'm here. That's why they heard about me. Then, after a good 10 minutes of waiting, a man emerged from the kitchen. Two plates in his hands. He was wearing tight jeans, an awful silver belt buckle and a blue, silky dress shirt. He stood there with a huge grin on his face. After taking a few more steps, je looked around an then the grin dissapeared.

As he put the plates down in the booth he looked at Nacho  
" And who is this gringa Nacho? You usually don't bring your girlfriends here." He said with a toothy smile as he sat opposite of me, spreading his legs as far apart and gently putting his hands on the table.  
Those were nice hands. Toned. I noticed but shook the thought away.

Nacho wanted to say something but i stopped him and leaned on my seat.  
" I'm Swarotski. You called, so tell me. What do you need? Lalo." I arched one eyebrow at him.  
"Wow." Lalo laughed and took his hands of the table. " This is becoming a modern bussiness. A Nacho? Now, what would tio say about this?." - he smiled.

I needed to make a move if he is to take me seriously. I simply grabbed my glasses and started to lift away from my Seat.

"Wow, wow. Tranquilo, wait."- Lalo said. Nice. He Took the bait.

" Im just suprised. That's it. I heared only nice things about...your work."-the grin was back. And his legs spred even more. If that's even possible.

" Alright then, if you are done, let's get back to bussines. Who's my target?"

" A certain assosiate. The chicken man. Gustavo Fring."

" Ceo of Los Pollos Ermanos? Well, who would have guessed. Alright. I'll need everything you know about his whereabouts. I suppose he is very careful."

"Nacho will tell you everything" he quickly glanced at the man in the side booth.  
"  
"I need you to make it clean. You know. No car explosion. No multiple wounds. No witnesses. No funny bussiness. Clean and simple." Pow! He exclamed as he gestured a gun to his head. Then laughed. Again.

" Hmm. Okay, but that will cost you. Half now, half after its done. 2 million now."

He squinted at me. Then made that face as if he just got the best idea ever. \- "What do you say, if we make this more fun. A bet! Eh? I'll give you 4 million later if you make oooone clean shot." - he gestured to the middle of his forehead.

I smiled. Is he intentionaly prolonging this?  
" It depens on the conditions. And the size of his head" - I had to joke too, he's not winning this.   
" And suppose I just make the easier shot. At this heart, what then? Back to 2 million?"

" Ay, no no no, mi hermosa gringa. No. You get nothing. Maybe 50000. If I'll be in a good mood." - and the toothy smile is back as he leaned with his elbows on the table.

My what? I squinted a bit at him. I need this money. I need this job. And this. Lalo. He's something. But a lot depended on that one shot. But better that than nothing I thought.

"You remember what you said now. Okay? Make sure to preper that 4 milion.- I leaned closer to his face.  
He just stared intensly. I noticed him bitting at his bottom lip. Then he looked down, and grabbed my forearm with his right hand. My muscles tensed. I grabed the edge of the table with my other hand. Does he really think he can treathen me? But he just kept staring at my arm, his grip firm but not hurting. He dragged his thumb over my tattoo. His tanned skin opposing my pale one.  
" That's some really nice ink!" - he exclamed as he outstreched his other arm showing a tribal design around his forearm "im a fan too!- he said smiling.

I took my arm away as he released his grip. I still felt his warmth on my skin. And looked at him stragely but gave into his weirdness.

"I'll definetly add some more after our bet." - I winked at him. Not only he can send mixed messages here.

"Yeeeah." He leaned back and glanced at Nacho. " I guess were are done here." - lalo said standing up. 

I stood up too. Lalo outstreached his arm to me to seal the deal. But so did Nacho. So i grabeed nachos arm first. Lalo just raised his eyebrows at me when i finnaly took his hand. He puffed up his chest. He loomed a good 5 inches above me. " Until next time" - i Said and put my shades on with my other hand.

As i turned around to leave and walked away i could feel his eyes on the back of my neck. I fixed my shirt and went to Open my car. As i was putting the key into ingnitoon and Rolling up my drivers side Window a hand knockee on it. 

It was Lalo. Signailing me to roll the window back down. And i did. He leaned down on his elbow. -" One more thing. Send Nacho your adress. "

"He will come to tell me about fring tonight?" 

-"No. I Will" he smiled.


	2. Just a job: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalo comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll like this. :)

It was way too late for this. It's already past midnight. We saw each other six hours ago. Couldn't this wait? Who does he think he is? I'm allowing too much to this guy...this Lalo. I just hung up the phone with Nacho. And the guy only said three words: "He's coming." And why the change of plan? Why couldn't Nacho come? At least he was a "straight to business" kind of a guy.

The doorbell rang. Once. Twice.

"Just wait." I said across the room. I was still wearing the same sweaty clothes since morning and now Lalo is coming to play with my head. Great.

I opened the door right ahead since I saw how it was. 

It was Lalo. He had his hands behind his back and with what was clearly a brown envelope in one hand. He changed his shirt. A fancy silky white one with flowers. So out of character. He stood at the door with a huge grin on his face.  
" Hello! Swarotski, right?" He pointed a finger at me.  
"Right. Come in."- I just backed away from the door to let him in, slightly annoyed.

He stepped in and took a look around, his hands coming to his hips.  
"Now, is this how you greet a guest?"

Really? "Please sit down. Would you like something to drink?" I said. With a hint of fake politeness.

"A beer would be nice." He shot me a smile.

I went to the fridge and came back. He already splayed everything from the envelope on the coffee table. As he noticed me coming he leaned back on the couch. I placed the beer in front of him and one on the far other side for myself. It was an "L" shaped couch so I sat far away from him as possible. And started drinking my beer. I was already pretty tired and this beer wasn't helping.

" I don't bite, you know? Not if you don't ask me. " He winked at me and laughed.

"And now to business! Pay attention. I won't explain this twice." He pointed at the map on the table.

The worst two hours of my life started. 

The initial plan was for him to lure Fring to a meeting location in the desert while I would be waiting uphill until I can get a clear shot. However, Lalo decided to explain to me every single detail from Frings usually business day. And that the man only goes from his home to his workplace didn't need a two hour intro about the way his business operates.

I was visibly tired. I placed my feet on the couch and just stared at the table. My eyes were watery and I couldn't stop rubbing my neck for the third time in a row. It was so sore from looking down at the map.

Lalo noticed this. " And that's it. Simple. Right?" He proceeded to put away the map.

"Yeah. I see" I yawned at the end of that sentence. "Sorry. I'm just really tired." I said while covering my month.

"Oh I couldn't have been that boring. Eh?"  
I just shook my head. It was definitely a trick question. Pain shot up my neck and I rubbed it again.

" Come closer. Let me help you. Since you were such a good girl and listened to my tale." He smirked and lifted up his arms towards me. 

Good girl?

I instantly looked at his chest. It looked so warm. And that patch of skin visible between the buttons of his shirt as he outstretched his arms was so alluring. I shook my thoughts away and just sat closer to him with my back. I went to grab my hair of my shoulders but his hand was already there. One finger was playing with a loose curl. At my touch he stopped and dragged his warm fingertips across my neck to move away all of my hair. Then he splayed his hands over my shoulder and came closer. Close enough for me to feel the heat of his chest and smell his aftershave. Such a musky smell, of sandalwood.

I placed my hands on my lap and gently lifted up my chin as he started to make small circles around my shoulders. I shivered at the warmth which he noticed. 

"Tranquila...Hermosa."

He dragged his palms down to the small of my back, and gently rubbed the skin poking out of my shirt. One of his hands made it inside my shirt. It slowly went back up as far as he could and then back to the middle, as he was searching for something. I giggled and further relaxed in his arms.

"Im not wearing a bra. I suppose you are searching for that." I said, "matter of factly"

He just laughed and a few seconds later grabbed me by my waist to pull me closer. He placed me between his legs and lowered his face next to mine. His hands were still wrapped around my waist. I didn't hesitate, not even for a moment. His chest was so comfortable and his smell was now everywhere around me. Delicious.

"Hmm. I think I still need to check that. Just to make sure" he teased. His voice a bit thicker than before. 

"You do love to torture me, don't you?"

"Torture? No. You don't know what torture is. Yet."  
I just rolled my eyes to show him how annoyed I was, but just as before. He didn't care.

The front of my shirt was tucked in my pants. He made quick work of that with two of his fingers and quickly pushed his hands inside to touch my stomach. I relaxed even more and pushed my legs apart. My breath hitched when he reached my ribs. His thumb slowly touching the curve of my boobs. But nothing is ever easy with him. His hands went back down.

" I want to see this." I felt his lips and mustache on my ear. I knew he wouldn't let me kiss him yet, so I used our position against him. Lifting my arm out of my lap I entangled my fingers into his hair and pushed our lips together. He didn't react, clearly enjoying my desperate attempts to get to his tongue. He grabbed my chin and pushed me away. After staring into my eyes he licked my lips and pushed his tongue inside. I welcomed him eagerly. He pulled back and placed a finger on my mouth. 

" So eager. Who would have guessed?" His mouth back to my ear.

He wrapped his left arm around my neck and held me firmly while his other hand finally pushed my shirt up, exposing my boobs. He grabbed a handful of one, and then the other, then pinched a nipple on the left one. He grinned and then laughed at my reaction. Another quick kiss reached my lips.

His hand traveled down. Lazily, slowly. He unhooked my belt and aggressively pushed my pants down just enough to expose my lace panties. But he took his time with exploring the outline of my pussy. He stopped at my clit and started circling lightly with his index finger.  
"Now tell me. How you are already this wet? Hmm? What were you thinking about this whole time?" He kissed my cheek and lingered with his nose on it. 

I just smiled and lighty bit one of his fingers that tried to touch my lips. He smirked at me while his other hand pushed pass the edge of my panties. I moaned. He kissed my cheek again. His kisses traveled up to my forehead.  
I suppressed a moan when I felt two of his fingers dip at my entrance.  
" Let it all out, I want to hear you, cariño."

He felt around a bit more and then pushed one finger inside. I almost cried out. He pumped it a few times and pulled out. He hastily replaced the one with two of his long fingers and kept slowly pushing in and out. He saw the desperate look on my face and smiled at me. I guess he felt mercyfull when he finally kissed me. The kiss was hungry, animalistic even, at last he didn't hold back.

The kiss continued while he fingered me. Deep and slow. His erection was quite clear for a while now, I felt it on my lower back and it drove me even more insane. I could tell je was more of the thick rather than long type.

I couldn't hold back anymore and the sweet sound of wetness echoed across the room. I think it was starting to drive even him insane since he shifted in his seat and grinned on me. My breath hitched and my legs started shaking. He proceeded to pump his fingers until I cried out and fell limp in his arms. Even though my heavy eyelids he made sure I saw him licking his fingers after I came.

" So sweet. Just as I thought" he stated and rubbed my boobs a few more times. My lack of response made him grin. I laid in his arms for a few more minutes. He actually kept quiet the whole three minutes. Wow. Just randomly kissing my forehead or palming my boobs.

I moved away slowly and went to reach for his belt. Him still being unsatisfied made me feel guilty. But he reached out and took hold of my hand.  
"Ey, no need for that. You can barely see!" he poked my nose to tease me.  
Then his voice went low and daring.

" If you touch me now, you won't get any rest the whole night."

I just eyed him as he stood up and pulled at his jeans to straighten them out.  
" I'll call you. When I finish up the plan." I simply said.

He just smirked at me and walked towards the door. He shot me one more look before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm new at this so please forgive any misakes. <3


	3. Just a job: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy this.

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. The couch I was sleeping on was super uncomfortable, I can't believe I fell asleep here. I hid my head under one of the pillows around me. As I finally came to my senses I noticed the brown envelope on the table and the memories of last night came flooding by. Fuck. Well, I suppose the rule of not getting involved with my clients hasn't been on my mind yesterday. One might even assume I fell for him. He really "poisoned" me with that charming smirk, it somehow never manages to escape his face. His chest felt so hard and yet so lovely. I remember running my fingers through his hair... And that mustache, I bet it feels nice when he... 

A buzzing sound snapped me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my phone to check the time and realized I received a text message containing the coordinates of the "meeting" where my target will be. Lalo conducted a business meeting where he, Fring and one or two other business partners will meet tonight. Witnesses are important in order to avoid them blaming him. He also added that after dealing with Fring I should "try" to shoot him too. To avoid suspicion even more.

I need to get ready and then.. I will be waiting.

~~~~~~

I'm ready. I found a nice place behind a huge rock with two smaller rocks next to it. I will be able to use the smaller ones for positioning and the bigger one will hide me from the side. I have a clear view of the road. The rifle is ready, four bullets should be enough for Fring and for the others to assume It's a group attack. As they will be panicking down there I'll make my escape. 

Well, not really an escape as a hiding place is all set up a few miles south, I should be able to make it. Suppose nothing goes wrong. 

I see them. Three...Four...Six...Seven individuals arrived at the site. It was pitch black except for head light of Lalo's Monte Carlo and whatever van Fring and his two goons came with. It was perfect, the position, the wind, the view, everything. 

It's showtime.

I took a deep breath, stilled my movements, found Frings forehead in the scope...then the perfect opportunity arrived. One. Two... Three! 

One shot. He went down. It was perfect, just like Lalo wanted. Gone for good. His lifeless body just fell to the ground. The goons and the third business partner hid behind the van when I fired the next shot next to Lalo's foot. Not even a flinch! That god damn devil couldn't even pretend he was scared! Nacho dragged him behind the car. Second shot. One headlight is down. Third shot. They started shooting back, I couldn't see clearly any of them. The last and final shot before I'm gone landed at one of the goons foot. Ha!

I took my rifle off the small rock. Scope down. Open bag, put inside...

Fuck. Fuck... Fuck no! I almost screamed when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Fuck. Someone got me! Whoever did it probably doesn't even know! It stung and bleed a lot, the hot blood felt like warm honey on my skin... but I had to run. I bit through the pain and grabbed my bag, hooked it over my other shoulder and started to run north. I didn't even put something... anything actually on my wound. I need to get out of here! 

Bad idea.

I ran for about a mile and a half when I started to see things. Colorful things even, beautiful things, swirls and twirls!

The next thing I remember is feeling sand on my face.

Will luck find me?

Will fate have mercy on my already damned soul?

"Maldita sea! Lo que pasó?" I faintly heard a man shouting in the distance.

" Ella está ahí, mira!" Someone pointed a light at my face. 

I squinted at the sudden discomfort. I couldn't see who was holding the flashlight. I tried to move my hand but could only feel the wet sand under it. My vision was blurry and I couldn't make out the shapes around me.

A man's hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, I could only hear him hissing through his teeth at what he saw.

"Esto no es bien..."

-"Vamos de aquí" one of the figures hissed.

" All will be just perfect, don't worry, okay?" The man above me said. He lifted me up while the other three figures stood guard, staring at the blank desert.

I must have blacked out from the loss of blood because the next thing I remember is hearing a car start and a man in a red shirt frantically driving on a desert road. My vision cleared a bit and I noticed blood stains all over the nice leather seats and Lalo pressing a layer piece of a flower printed fabric on my wound. My head was in his lap. He didn't say anything when he noticed I woke up, just pressed harder.

~~~~~~~~

After that, I don't remember anything. I don't know for how long was I out. Where am I? I quickly realized I'm in my own house and in my own bed. I barely managed to lift the covers and get out of bed. The pain was still horrible. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was loose. I was dressed in my favorite shorts and a black tank top. My arm was freshly bandaged all the way from my shoulder to my elbow and there were two strips of bandages above my chest holding it all together. I inspected the work careful in order to not start any bleeding. Everything did hurt but felt like it was slowly healing...

I got startled by a sound of someone cheerfully whistling in the other room. I went back to my bed to get the gun I was always keeping under my mattress. With slow steps and a gun in my hand I walked to the kitchen.

I collected all my courage and quickly jumped out of the corner to point the gun at the person in my kitchen.

" Jesus fucking Christ Lalo. I almost shot you!" I said, annoyed and dropped my gun on the couch.

There he was, in my kitchen, surrounded with pots and pans, cooking god knows what. I had to smile at that.

"Eeey! You finally woke up. I got just a tiny bit worried after two days." He gave me a big smile and proceeded to cut tomatoes with one of my kitchen knives. 

"You know, at one point, I thought you were gone " -he continued while looking at the cutting board and grabbing an onion. 

" Your skin was freezing, no matter how many blankets I would put on you. But. You were still breathing so that was good..." He tossed the remaining ingredients on the pan and wiped his hands. 

He came close to me and gently placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. His fingers lingered on my neck. He smelled intoxicating, like whiskey and pine. He placed his fingers in my hair. As I got closer to him I noticed the dark purple shirt he was wearing and placed my hand on his shoulder to feel the fabric under my fingertips.

He looked me in the eyes and said " It was one of Gustavo's goons. We found him. Cried like a puta." 

He grinned and let go of me to check the food. 

"It was the least I could do for that perfect shot." He winked at me.

"And pay me, of course." I teased him.

"Si, si, si. Now sit down, It's almost done."

I quickly finished my food, well I haven't eaten for two days, who can blame me? As I was done I noticed that he only ate one taco and nothing else. He just sat there staring at me with a hint of a smile and a strange look in his eyes.

"Don't you like your own food?" I asked him. 

" Of course I do. I'm just saving myself for dessert." He said as he licked his lips.

He pushed the coffee table away with his leg and went down on his knees.

" Oh, and I should probably tell you I didn't bother putting any panties on you." He said with a deep tone in his voice. 

" In fact, I barely convinced myself to put anything on you."

He pushed himself forward and played with the strings on my shorts while his other hand found It's way to the back of my thigh, gently grabbing at the skin.

"Oh really? And what did you find so difficult about it?" I relaxed on the couch carefully, paying attention to my shoulder and pushed my hips forward, closer to his face.

He pulled me even closer and hooked his warm fingers around the edge of my shorts. The look of his toned arms was making me wet already.

" Seeing. Your. Naked. Pussy. Every. Night. And not being able to taste it." With every word he pulled my shorts more and more off.

Once they were off he grabbed me by my thighs, his fingers digging into my skin. I almost screamed when he buried his face between my legs. The way he painfully and slowly worked his tongue around my clit was antagonizing but the best feeling ever.

I squirmed and moaned his name. It only made him chuckle and look at me.

"Say it again." He demanded while gently biting at my inner thigh. I couldn't breathe because of how fucking irresistable he was being.

"Lalo" I smiled and lightly bit my finger for him to see.

He dragged one big long stroke over my pussy and sucked on my clit like a hungry beast. His mustache only intensified the feeling and the heavenly treatment he was giving me. When he got particularly enthusiastic and keen on driving me insane until I reached my end I placed my hand on top of his head.

"Lalo, Lalo, please... I'm close. Please stop, I want to feel you inside me."

He abruptly stopped and looked me into my eyes. "Hmm. Your word. My command." 

-"Please, fast." I said, breathing heavily.

He stood up and lazily started to unbuckle his pants.Taking his sweet time. Like he was putting on a show. That cruel bastard.

"I'll be careful, cariño."

He lowered his pants and underwear and started stroking his already hard cock.

I positioned my body across the couch as he slowly placed himself above me. His lips found my neck as I pulled his shirt of his body. Oh he was perfect underneath, toned muscles, tanned skin and slightly hairy. Just the way I liked it. 

He kept kissing me roughly as he placed his member at my entrance. He pushed himself slowly inside. Inch by inch. That cruel bastard! It felt like sweet torture and I swear I felt him smiling as he was kissing my neck.

His pace was slow but hard. His one hand was above me as the other lifted up my shirt so he could get the full view of my body.

He quickened his movements and moved his hand from my chest to my throat. It was so lovely to see him sweat and to press his lips together. He finally gave in to what was truly on his mind. 

"Oh, Lalo...Faster, please..."

I reached for his face with my hand and he kissed the inside of my palm before lowering himself to my lips. His movements became hectic as he felt me squirm underneath him. He breathed out as we both reached our high. He didn't pull out just yet, kissing me and desperately trying to prolong the pleasure.

His head dropped to my healthy shoulder as he placed a lazy kiss on my cheek.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his body beside me.

"So, how about some real dessert now?" 

I could feel his eyes on me.

"Oh, you didn't make any. Explains you being quiet for the first time in your life." I grinned, still relaxing with my eyes closed.

I could feel him get off the couch.

A hard smack on my ass made me open my eyes.

" Don't push your luck, cariño." 

I lifted my self up and reached for his hand.

" But, you could make some pancakes, right? I'm in so much pain, see." I faked a painful expression on my face and looked at my shoulder.

"Pretty please?"

He couldn't help but laugh at my pitiful display.

"Que lastima... I was planing to make a cake. But yeah, pancakes are fine too." 

He caressed my face with a playful look on his face and went to the kitchen.

I laid back down and pulled his shirt over my body... enjoying the sweet smell of whiskey and pine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, apologies are in order for all of my grammar mistakes. Also, excuse my weird sentences, I am not a native speaker. :)
> 
> Maldita sea! Lo que pasó - dammit, what happened
> 
> Ella está ahí, mira- she's there, look
> 
> Vamos de aquí- let's get out of here
> 
> cariño- darling


End file.
